


Tell Me(Podfic)

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale is Missing, Grieving Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Derek, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sad with a Happy Ending, Written version available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: When Derek is hit with wolfbane bullets and is sure he's gonna die, all he wants is to hear Stiles' voice one more time.When the pack get to where Derek was, he's nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 27





	Tell Me(Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tell me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903417) by [Halevetica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica). 



Podfic Length: 11:09

[ MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1i-vX8FunMatLIN4r6bVyCTPr70h5xTSY/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
